


will you say yes?

by Haachin



Series: i promise you i will always love you [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adults, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Grown-up, Wedding/Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haachin/pseuds/Haachin
Summary: Adrien trying to find a perfect moment to propose to the love of his life.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: i promise you i will always love you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883524
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	will you say yes?

"Lady, oh, my sweet lady~" Chat sang in a teasing manner with his head over heels in front of Ladybug, who stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. He was hanging from the pole upside down with a mischievous grin coloring his face. The akuma defeated. Now what? He heard his ring ping for a third time already and they will be changing back into their civilian forms soon. But they already knew about who they are. Just.. they shouldn't do this in the public or they may risk anyone finding out who they are.

And Ladybug was strict with the rules- however, he can always make the most of the time he has with his girlfriend, right...?

His tail was wrapped firmly, and he was clearly satisfied in the current position. He was able to face her beautiful freckles decorated face while he stared at her with the adoration and puckered up lips for a kiss, "Now come here. Let me kiss all over your beautiful face."

"Chat!" Ladybug exclaimed, a little bit embarrassed- and with a giggle assisting her remark when she looks around to make sure that there was no there, eyeing them from the corner of the street. "You can always do it later~"

"This is such a perfect position, though," he continued to swing, his nose poking against her chin a couple of times, well, at least he was trying to reach for her lips with his. And every time he's so close, it almost seems like she dodges it on purpose. Ah, the luck was definitely was not in his stars tonight, right? "Hey, I have a question I want to ask you. And no, it can't wait for later.."

Ladybug tilts her head to look at him, "Yes?"

"Would you..." but before he can even ask her, and probably because the pole felt the nerves rising inside of him, the tail lets him go and he falls on his back. Luckily, that's how it all ends. But a huge scream follows his bump. The stars cascade in front of his eyes, and the vision seems a bit spotty at times- surprised and taken aback with how unexpectedly it all ended. His heart raced in his chest when he stared up at his girl who was quickly crouching down on her knees to check upon him. 

"Chat!" her ears pinged. Seriously, what a time he chose. "Are you okay? Chat?"

And to play along with her question, he shakes his head as she rested it on her knees, "No," he hummed. "I think that I can't feel my lips." he pokes at his pair, faking it in more ways. "Do you mind kissing my booboos away?"

With a loud sigh escaping the lips and a giggle following her reaction, he felt the soft pair of lips crushing against his and within that moment he immediately feels better. The warmth and comfort easing any pain that he might actually be feeling at that moment- and also soothing his nerves.

He has to ask her.

He wanted to know how she felt about it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you, Papa!" Marinette gushed with the cherished happiness when she sees the heart shape curved across her latte coffee. Her and Adrien just recently have woken up and went to have breakfast at her parents' bakery.

But to her earnest surprise, her father only chuckled and hinted, "This young man asked for me to do that. Thank him."

"Thank you, Tom, but the coffee is yours," Adrien's eyes brightly shone. He loved spending his days at Marinette's parents' bakery. They were wonderful to him- and the moment when her father found out that he was Chat Noir, he started apologizing. Although, for a moment he almost broke out and said, that "he asked it for himself" and that no one hurts his daughter's heart before continuing another wanton of the apologies that came Adrien's way. But he only laughed it off. He was never angry, to begin with- and he could understand why he would be so protective over Marinette.

He loved watching her interact with her family. They appeared to be so close with each other.. and there was so much love in their hearts. Sabine, Marinette's mother, even said that sometimes family is not blood-related. It can be your friends, too. And the family always comes first. He felt so accepted and yet a part of them.. and belonged with them. Once Marinette introduced him to them, they took him under the wing and treated like he was one of their own. And he felt like he can share anything with them, whatever it was on the corner of his heart.. even if they never pestered him for anything. Maybe, because they knew that Adrien is not their son or that they don't have any rights to know the whole story. But everything came and happened at its own time.

"Now, that's a surprise," Marinette turned her blue colored eyes towards Adrien's and smiled at him. "When did this happen, by the way?'

"When you went to the bathroom to brush your teeth, I made quick rounds," Adrien answered.

This should be the moment.

And the bakery was empty, it just opened up as well- so there were not any costumers yet. The four of them could celebrate this happy occasion together. He reaches out for Marinette's petite fingers and entwines hers with his before clearing his throat. When would be the best moment?

"Marinette, I love you," he began and noticed her eyes quickly turning side-ways, and once again, in a disappointment, he sighs. The new akuma attack was all over the news and Nadia was reporting it from the current location. It was just 8am in the morning, too. 

Almost, as if someone didn't want him to marry her...

Or was that just his fortune.

"I'm sorry, Adrien, but we have to go," Marinette's eyes full of guilt, because she didn't want to interrupt this moment.

Of course, they had to go now, Adrien noted. "That's okay, Mari."

"I love you too."

When will he find the best time to pop a question that was leaving him restless for a while?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien just returned back home after a long day that felt like it will never come to an end. And it was already past midnight. He told Marinette that he will be back home by 9 pm time, but of course - who could have known that the photoshoot will end up taking much longer. The photographer was constantly looking for a muse and nitpicking almost everything- from the wrong location, to maybe Adrien's poses not suiting the mood for pictorials, and always a problem in the lightning. He was not even able to move from his position to go and grab his phone quickly to let his girlfriend know of his whereabouts.

Bur Marinette was not like this, she would never be angry with him.

When he ends up on the bed, his eyes flick over to Marinette's side and he's expecting to see her sound asleep - but the surprise was awaiting for him, still wide awake and waiting for him. He meets her eyes with the brightest smile his eyes can give, and moves closer towards her, wrapping his arm around and drawing her as close all to himself as he can. His arms telling her that he never wants her to go and escape their embrace.

He missed her just too much.

"Adrien," she laughed when his lips busily kissed each freckled spot on her face and that later seemed like every inch of her that he didn't want to leave it unattended. "What's up with you?"

But he was more concerned, "Why are you awake?"

"I couldn't sleep with you there," she pouted, bummed. "You should have texted me."

"I'm sorry, but you know how Mr. Gerald, and.." he goes silent, nodding his head. "I told you before about him."

"Ah, that explains a lot," she laughed. "No, don't worry, I was not angry, just worried and hoped that nothing happened to you."

She pulls the blanket up to their nose, snuggling up to his hold and resting her nose against his chest. She missed being in his arms, even if it just has been only a day - or since the last night when they curled up similarly like this. She felt his chest heave with an each breath he takes, and she smiles to herself, gladly. "You forgot to take your clothes off, you know."

"I'm too tired, but I can always use additional pair of hands," Adrien joked around.

And then she feels him slide something onto her finger, it was a ring, and she stares at him with the star-struck confusion in her eyes. What was that? Was he proposing to her? Or was this more like a promise ring? Her eyes kept poking back up at him before they would land back on her finger, full of questions, and.. what was just happening?

"Will you marry me, Marinette?" finally, he found a way to ask her the question that was burning inside of him for so long- and he didn't want to wait anymore. Too many attempts, and yet now until this moment he was not able to find a way to ask her for it.

"Of course, Adrien... of course, yes!" her words brightly bounced against the walls of the room and she wraps her arms around him, and hugging him very very tightly to herself. She had a couple of suspicions that he was ready to ask her this question when she found a box in the pocket of his jacket when she was cleaning it for him, and no matter how curious she was about what was inside of it, she couldn't take a peek inside of it. She felt like she would be ruining the surprise for herself if it was indeed meant for her.

Or setting herself up for a disappointment if it was not a ring.

She kisses him on the lips delightfully - and with such a blissfully happy loving emotion inside of her.

"So, about the wedding," Adrien kissed her back but Marinette grabbed him by the shirt and pulls him towards her, interrupting him with yet another kiss.

"We can talk about it tomorrow when we wake up."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
